<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by lieyonn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022801">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyonn/pseuds/lieyonn'>lieyonn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BTS G/t short stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I promise this is all fluff, Domestic, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, If you don't know what g/t is please look it up, If you don't like it don't read this, M/M, Macro/Micro, Namjin are parents to the rest of bangtan, The others are all aged down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyonn/pseuds/lieyonn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Third story in my BTS G/t series. Please don't read if you don't like g/t. If you don't know, g/t means giant/tiny.</p>
<p>This one features Namjin as a married couple, and the rest of bangtan as their kids. Some of them are big some are smol. Pretty much all fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BTS G/t short stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested by @readercliche over on Wattpad. It took me a while to get this written, but it's finally done.<br/>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namjoon and Jin had been married for years. They met each other back when they were in school, and after many years of being best friends, and being hopelessly in love with each other while also being tragically clueless to each other's feelings, they had finally started dating.</p>
<p>Their relationship had not been a surprise to anyone, as the only ones who had not been aware of the pair's feelings for each other were they themselves. </p>
<p>They got married a couple years later, and had been living together happily ever since. </p>
<p>The two of them were lucky enough to be living in a society where their relationship was considered normal. </p>
<p>You see, Namjoon and Jin were a mixed couple. </p>
<p>What that meant, was that one of them were human, while the other was a tiny. </p>
<p>Jin stood at a pretty average (human) height, of 179 cm. (5'10)</p>
<p>His husband Namjoon however, was only about 5 cm (2 inches)</p>
<p>Despite the massive size difference, the two of them were deeply in love with each other, and had been happily married for years. </p>
<p>That was why, Namjoon thought it was a good idea to bring up adopting. He had always known that he wanted kids, and he knew at this point that it could not be with anyone other than Jin. </p>
<p>The first time Namjoon had mentioned adopting, Jin had a minor breakdown at the idea, not sure they were ready. But it only took a couple days full of encouraging words from Namjoon to get Jin to agree.</p>
<p>That was how they ended up at an adoption center, outside two big rooms where children were running around playing. Both rooms were big, but one was significantly bigger than the other, as it was made for human children, and the other one for tiny children. Despite that, both rooms were built for both humans and tinies to be able to come inside.</p>
<p>That came in handy for Namjoon and Jin, as they had easily agreed that they wanted kids of both sizes. That was because it would be nearly impossible for Namjoon to raise kids that much bigger than himself, and equally hard for Jin to care for kids that much smaller than himself. So they would go all out, and try to make a big family of mixed sizes.</p>
<p>They went into the room for tinies first. </p>
<p>They were immediately met with lots of tiny children running around all over the floor. Among the chaos, they spotted a few adults walking around, human and tiny alike. The human ones were visibly cautious of every step they took, which was understandable.</p>
<p>Deciding to split up, Namjoon went to the right while Jin went to the left. </p>
<p>Jin soon understood the struggle of the other human's walking around, as he found he had to watch very carefully where he stepped, or there could be a very unfortunate accident any moment. He realized with a frown, that the workers must not have properly thought about the size of the room when they put the children in. </p>
<p>The workers seemed to be all human, which most likely meant they had just shoved all the tinies into the same room, thinking they would just fit because of their small size. It was obvious to anyone who paid even a little bit of attention that the room was cramped, and overpopulated. </p>
<p>Jin soon reached the corner of the room, where there were not as many children around. Just as he was about to turn around and walk back where he came from to keep looking, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A small boy, who didn't look older that five years, was sitting alone hiding behind one of the play structures that were randomly placed around the room.</p>
<p>With his curiosity piqued, Jin walked closer and crouched down to get a better look at the boy. </p>
<p>The boy heard the approaching footsteps, and then the rustling of fabric as Jin crouched down, so he turned to look up at him hesitantly. </p>
<p>The boy was visibly nervous, so Jin smiled sweetly at him and spoke softly,</p>
<p>"Hi there, what are you doing over here by yourself?" The boy seemed hesitant to speak, and squirmed a bit, as if unsure of how to answer. After waiting for a moment, Jin decided to try again with an easier question, "My name is Jin, could you maybe tell me your name?"</p>
<p>The boy hesitated for a moment, before he quietly answered, "I... I'm... J-Jungkook...". Jin kept smiling kindly at him, "Jungkook? That's a pretty name, Now, is there any reason why you're sitting over here? Why not play with the other kids?". </p>
<p>The boy, now known as Jungkook, was less hesitant to answer, "I'm not allowed to play with the other kids." he said, as if simply stating a fact. It made Jin feel oddly protective, over this kid that he had just met. That had to mean something, right?</p>
<p>"And why not? Is someone telling you that?" he asked carefully. He didn't want to push the boy with too many questions, but he felt like he needed to know the answers to these ones. And to his horror, Jungkook nodded. "The other kids don't wanna play with me, they hit me and push me when I get close..." At the end of the sentence Jungkook was sniffing quietly, making Jin panic internally. </p>
<p>He carefully reached out with one of his hands and wrapped it around Jungkook, rubbing his back with his fingers.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, that sounds terrible. Those kids have no idea what they're missing, they should be begging you to play with them" Jungkook cracked a smile at that, making Jin feel accomplished. He had made him smile, that was a start. </p>
<p>Jin realized with a small laugh, that Jungkook's smile showed his front teeth, which were very big, and made him look like a bunny. He gently grabbed the boy's head between his thumb and index finger, carefully turning it up so he could get a better look, before cooing at him.</p>
<p>"Aww, look at you. You're so cute, like a little bunny. I think I'll keep you." he said with a smile, the last part being an obvious joke. He wasn't about to just decide to "keep" Jungkook without getting the boy's opinion. </p>
<p>Jungkook however, didn't seem to understand the joke, as his previously happy expression turned into one of dread and fear. He scooted back a bit, trying to put some distance between himself and Jin, as he slowly shook his head, "N-no! The adults always said that someone would pick me some day, but I- I don't wanna be a p-pet." As he finished, his lip was quivering, and he looked like he was about to start crying any second. </p>
<p>As Jin realized what Jungkook thought he had meant, he quickly tried to explain himself, "Oh no, that's not what I meant sweetie, you're not a pet, you're a person just like me." Jungkook seemed to calm down somewhat, but he was still on edge. "B-but, human's always treat me like a pet, because I'm tiny. I don't like it". </p>
<p>Jin felt his heart crack at that. He had a sudden urge to protect this boy with his life. In hopes of earning back some of the boy's trust, Jin decided to explain why he was there. "You'll never be a pet to me Jungkookie, never. I'm actually here with my husband, he's a tiny like you. We're here because we want to have children in our family too. I'm sure you would fit right in, if you're okay with coming with us?" He finished with a hopeful smile, really hoping that Jungkook could tell how sincere he was being.</p>
<p>Jungkook's eyes went wide in wonder, as he spoke in an excited voice "Really? Would I actually be treated like a person? Wait, would I have my own room? With my own toys? Oh, what about drawing, could I get to draw more? I love drawing, but adults say it looks too boring to the people visiting, so we're not allowed to draw during the day..."</p>
<p>Jungkook kept rambling about all the things he had wanted to do, but was never allowed by the workers to do, and Jin didn't feel like cutting him off. He just listened with a smile, as he nodded, agreeing that <em>yes,</em> Jungkook would be able to do all those things. By the time the rant ended, Jungkook had seemingly decided that he wanted to come with Jin. </p>
<p>Jin smiled brightly at that, and laid his hand down flat on the floor for Jungkook to step onto. Jungkook didn't hesitate before he stepped onto the hand and sat down in the middle of the palm, clearly having done this many times before. </p>
<p>Jin slowly lifted his hand, and stood up. Jungkook only giggled at the tickling feeling in his stomach. Jin started walking back towards the door of the room, where he had originally split up with Namjoon. Just like the first time, he had to be careful about every step. </p>
<p>He reached the door, and soon spotted his husband off to the side of it, along with two kids, standing on either side of him and both talking just as excitedly as the other. Namjoon spotted Jin as he approached, and smiled before he put his hands on the shoulders of both the boys, and gently turned them around to face Jin, who had once again crouched down. </p>
<p>Namjoon was the first one to speak, "Boys, this is my husband, Jin. Jin, this is Jimin, and Hoseok." He pointed to the kids respectively as he said their names. </p>
<p>Jimin smiled shyly, and waved. Hoseok smiled bright like the sun, and jumped forward with his hand stretched out. Jin chuckled, and reached out with his free hand to carefully grab the tiny hand reaching out to him, and gently moving it up and down. "Nice to meet you two".</p>
<p>At Namjoon's curious look to Jin's other hand, he lowered it down to the floor. "This is Jungkook. And Jungkook, this is Namjoon, my husband. And two of your new siblings, it looks like" he finished with a smile. Namjoon smiled as well, and walked over to the boy. He leaned down slightly to look Jungkook in the eyes, "Hey there buddy, you'll be joining us too then?" Jungkook nodded carefully, unsure if Namjoon was disappointed in him or not. The dimpled smile he got in return was all the answer he needed. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Soon after that the couple went into the other room to meet the human kids. That room was a lot bigger, and had small paths built around it. The paths were obviously for any tinies visiting to walk around on, and there were a few walking on it already. </p>
<p>Jin lowered his hand, where Namjoon was sitting, down to one of the paths for him to step onto. </p>
<p>Once Namjoon was standing on the path, the pair split up again, agreeing to meet back by the door later. Jin walked away into the room, relieved at being able to walk around without having to calculate every step. </p>
<p>Namjoon started walking down the path, trying to see if any of the kids stood out. He didn't particularly care about how "interesting" what they were doing was, he just wanted  someone who would fit into their family. And preferably someone who was nice and careful, since four of the current official family members were tinies.  </p>
<p>After walking around for a bit, Namjoon felt a weird feeling of being watched. Turning around in confusion, his eyes immediately found his observer. It was a human child, standing next to the small path, with his face hovering right next to where Namjoon was standing.</p>
<p>Namjoon frowned in confusion, as he spoke hesitantly, not sure what the boy's motives were, "Um... Hi?" it came out more like a question. The boy suddenly smiled brightly, and his smile turned into a cute boxy shape. </p>
<p>"Hi! I'm Taehyung, what's your name?" A bit amused at the boy's outgoing attitude, Namjoon smiled back as he answered, "Hey Taehyung, I'm Namjoon." The boy muttered the name a few times under his breath, as if trying it out, before he nodded, satisfied. "Nice to meet you, I don't talk to people like you a lot, but I like your hair, it makes you look nice, like a fairy."</p>
<p>Namjoon raised an eyebrow at that comparison, but didn't comment. Regarding his hair, he would admit that he had made a few... <em>questionable</em> decisions about it in the past. His lovely husband was very dedicated to making sure Namjoon never, ever got to forget the mini-mohawk from years ago. </p>
<p>But at the moment, his hair was properly styled, and colored a pretty light blue. So it was easy to guess that the reason behind the boy's interest was the color, not the style. He then remembered the boy had complimented him as well, so he smiled, "Thank you, Taehyung".</p>
<p>Taehyung nodded again, as if to confirm that he had heard him. Then he kept speaking excitedly, "I want hair like that too, or some other color. I think black hair is boring. But the adults won't let me dye it. I'm not allowed to do a lot of things, I'm only supposed to do something interesting to catch attention. I keep telling them, if they would let me color my hair that would draw a lot of attention, but they just don't seem to understand. Isn't that dumb? I thought adults were supposed to be smart".</p>
<p>Namjoon smiled once the rant ended, having done his best to catch everything that was said. "Really? Well, they have to be really dumb if they don't understand that, huh?" The boy only nodded in agreement, and Namjoon decided that was a good time to ask the question, "Hey Taehyung, would you maybe want to come with me? I'm here with my husband, he's human like you. I'm sure he would be happy to meet you." </p>
<p>Taehyung only considered it for a moment, before nodding happily, "Okay, I'll come with you. Where is your husband? Is he in here?" he started looking around to the side, as if he thought he would be able to tell who it was if he saw him.</p>
<p> Namjoon chuckled at the behavior, and pointed over where he had come from. Now that he looked, he could see Jin standing over by the door, talking to another human boy. "He's the one over there, by the door, see?" Taehyung bent down behind Namjoon so he could see properly where he was pointing, and then pulled his head back up with a smile when he spotted him. </p>
<p>"Oh, I see him. Okay, let's go then" he looked back at Namjoon, his smile still there. Namjoon nodded in agreement, and started the walk down the path. He didn't make it far, before he felt a huge hand wrap around him from behind, and lift him up. Taehyung had just picked him up, as if it was the most normal thing ever.</p>
<p>Namjoon squirmed a bit, and struggled as he tried to pull himself out of the fist he was being held in while exclaiming, "Whoa, hey, what are you doing? I can walk just fine on my own" he turned his head around to look at Taehyung, who met his eyes with a confused look, "But it will take forever for you to walk over there, this will be faster." </p>
<p>As if deciding that his own decision was final, Taehyung started walking. Namjoon had to admit, that it was a lot faster that it would have been if he walked on his own. But that was not the point. The point was, that as a fully grown man, Namjoon could not let this child, who didn't look older than seven years old, boss him around. But then again, Taehyung obviously meant well. The innocent look in his eyes showed that he only wanted to help. </p>
<p>Despite that, Namjoon kept struggling helplessly, refusing to give up. He tried using all the power in his body to push at the fingers, but they didn't budge. </p>
<p>As they neared the door, Namjoon realized with dread that Jin was inevitably going to see him like this, and it made him feel even worse. It was humiliating, to have his husband see him completely powerless in the hand of a seven year old boy. But it didn't look like he had a choice in the matter.</p>
<p>They reached the door too soon, and Taehyung happily walked over to where Jin was standing. Jin cut off his conversation with the other boy next to him as he noticed Taehyung approaching, and looked over at him curiously. Taehyung smiled brightly up at Jin, and gave him a chipper greeting, "Hi! Are you Jin?"</p>
<p>Jin visibly startled at the mention of his name, then nodded, "Yes, that's me. What's your name?". The boy quickly answered, "I'm Taehyung". Then he held up his hand, "Namjoon told me about you". </p>
<p>Jin smiled when he saw the situation his husband was in. He quickly put the pieces together, understanding most of what must have happened. With a chuckle, he raised his hand for Taehyung to put Namjoon down on, which the boy did. </p>
<p>Namjoon's face was still red, and he was sure that he would hear about this later. He let the thought go for a moment, in favor of turning around to look at the other boy, who had yet to be introduced. Jin noticed the look, and introduced them, "This is Yoongi, he'll be coming with us too. Yoongi, this is my husband, Namjoon". The boy, Yoongi, nodded, then waved a bit, obviously very shy. Namjoon returned the wave, "Oh yeah? That sounds great" he said with a smile, which Yoongi returned shyly. </p>
<p>Namjoon turned his smile up at Jin, who was smiling back at him just as brightly. They didn't say anything, but they both knew that they were thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>This was going to become a wonderful family. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Jin and Namjoon lived in a big house. It fit them perfectly, as it was big and modern, built for both humans and tinies, while also being very cozy and homey. Not one of those big empty houses, but instead, the perfect home to raise a big family. There were more than enough bedrooms for the kids, and every room had smaller, miniature versions of it somewhere in the room for the tiny family members. </p>
<p>The kids were all used to sleeping in small rooms packed with kids, so the thought of sleeping alone was a bit intimidating. Because of that, they decided to share rooms. They had also been kept away from kids of other sizes at all times, so the tinies immediately decided to move in together, while the humans stayed in another room. </p>
<p>It was understandable that the kids were nervous, so the couple didn't comment. They were sure that the kids would warm up to each other eventually. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>That was exactly what happened. </p>
<p>The adoption was right at the beginning of summer, and by the time the summer was over, the kids had become inseparable. </p>
<p>As they were nearly the same age, Jimin and Taehyung became extra close to each other. If you ever saw one of them, you could be completely certain that the other one was there as well. The two of them were completely in sync with each other.</p>
<p> As the human of the two, Taehyung was usually carrying Jimin around, and Jimin had easily adapted to being picked up all the time. He never looked the least bit uncomfortable when Taehyung held him, and never seemed surprised if he was picked up from behind without warning. It was as if they were sharing the same mind.</p>
<p>Another pair that had become just as close, though showed it in different ways, was Yoongi and Hoseok. Maybe they clicked because they were the oldest out of the kids, or maybe it was because their personalities complimented each other so well. </p>
<p>If they were separated, Yoongi was shy and quiet, while Hoseok was loud and outgoing. But when they were together, they balanced each other out. Yoongi's calm nature would rub off on Hoseok, while Hoseok was slowly helping Yoongi break out of his shell.</p>
<p>So, four of the kids had found their new best friend. That left one of them feeling really lonely.</p>
<p>Jungkook had become close with all his brothers, but not as close as they had gotten to each other. It didn't help that once the summer ended, the four boys all went to school together, while Jungkook wouldn't start school for another year. </p>
<p>That meant, Jungkook spent a lot of his time bored at home. Though, he was not nearly as bored as he had been back before the adoption. He was happy, he was finally allowed to do all the simple things he had wanted to do before, just as Jin had promised. But he also got lonely, and spending all his time in the same room got boring even quicker.</p>
<p>That led to a lot of exploring around the house. Jungkook was sure that he had explored every little nook and cranny there was in the house.</p>
<p>The next thing he turned to for entertainment was bothering his dads. Well not bothering exactly. At least Jungkook didn't see it as that. If Jin was bothered by Jungkook climbing onto his desk and endlessly chattering to him, and walking all over a lot of important papers, while Jin was trying to work, that was his own problem. Jungkook was just bored, what was he supposed to do about it?</p>
<p>And being the amazing father that he was, Jin didn't have it in him to tell Jungkook to stop. His family owned the company after all, he could always just forward some of his work onto someone else to make time. Being a good father would always come before being a good boss. </p>
<p>When he wasn't bothering Jin, Jungkook was spending time with his other dad. Namjoon didn't have as much work to do, so he had a lot more free time, most of which was spent with Jungkook.</p>
<p>Still, the most exciting part of the day for Jungkook was in the afternoon, when his brothers came home from school. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The next few years went by quickly, and Jungkook joined his brothers in school. </p>
<p>He went to the same middle school as his brothers, and Jungkook stayed close to them as much as he could once he realized how dangerous the school environment was.</p>
<p>The school was one of many that were built to accommodate both humans and tinies, but no school would ever be free of bullies. There were a few tiny kids that had made Jungkook their target, but they were nothing compared to the human kids. As a shy and quiet tiny, who had been all alone during elementary school, Jungkook become a target. </p>
<p>His brothers however, had it easy. Yoongi on his own was the mysterious, intimidating kid that no one wanted to approach, while Hoseok somehow managed to befriend nearly everyone in the entire school. The two of them spent as much time together as they could, but it was hard sine they were in different grades. </p>
<p>Jimin and Taehyung also became well known, two of the most popular kids in the school. It was understandable, since they were both very good looking. Once the fact that they were brothers spread around the school, the girls started approaching them, though neither of the two had ever been seen in an actual relationship. They stuck together, and didn't let anyone else in. </p>
<p>No one except for their brothers, of course. At some point during Jungkook's first year of middle school, they had finally witnessed one of Jungkook's usual tormentors approaching him. </p>
<p>After putting Jimin down safely on the closest tiny walkway, Taehyung rushed forward to push the other kid away. While Taehyung took care of the human, Jimin ran over to check on Jungkook. He had a few tears streaming down his face, as Jimin wrapped him up in a hug. Soon both of them felt a hand wrap around them as Taehyung picked them up in a fist, then started walking down the hallway.</p>
<p>Later that day, Jungkook made them both promise not to tell their dads, and the two reluctantly agreed. In return, they made Jungkook promise to stay close to them in the future, so that there wouldn't be a repeat of the event.</p>
<p>It was easy for Jungkook to keep that promise, and after a few weeks of spending every break with the duo, it spread around the school that he was their brother. </p>
<p>A similar thing happened when someone decided that it was fine to pick on Jungkook when Jimin and Taehyung were in class together, and Jungkook was alone, and vulnerable. At least that's what the idiot human who targeted him thought. It just so happened, that Jungkook's other brothers were there that time. </p>
<p>To most people, it seemed like Yoongi didn't care about anything or anyone. Most people would assume that the sweet and friendly Hoseok would never hurt anyone, no matter what. And most of the time, that was correct.</p>
<p>However, it became apparent that their brothers were an exception to that, as both the human and the tiny that had targeted Jungkook in front of them were sent to the hospital. </p>
<p>That had gotten Yoongi and Hoseok in trouble of course, but they didn't regret it. Once the principal of the school was faced with one angry Kim Seokjin, the matter was quickly forgotten.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>At some point over the years the brothers all switched rooms, as they got comfortable around each other. </p>
<p>Jimin and Taehyung shared a big room. It was more than big enough to fit the one human, which left a lot of space for the tiny. When they first moved into the room Taehyung had suggested that they split it halfway, which Jimin found ridiculous. Jimin was short, even for a tiny at his age, and was barely 4 cm tall. He didin't need nearly as much space as Taehyung. Jimin expressed this to the human, who reluctantly agreed.</p>
<p>Taehyung took up most of the room, while in one of the corners of the room there was a small platform elevated over the floor, with all of Jimin's things on it. The platform looked small, but after seeing how big it was compared to Jimin, Taehyung agreed that it was fine. </p>
<p>While they had separated the room, the two of them still spent most of their time together in Taehyung's part of it. They were really only separated while sleeping. Even while doing their homework, Jimin would sit on top of Taehyung's desk instead of by the smaller one in his part of the room.</p>
<p>Taehyung was grateful for that, as Jimin helped him with most of the work. Taehyung was by no means stupid, he was one of the smartest kids in their school, but he was absent-minded. His thoughts would often drift away during class, and he would forget to listen to the teacher. That usually led to Jimin having to explain the material to him. </p>
<p>When they weren't doing homework, the two were often found playing video games together, or just sitting together on Taehyung's bed, even if they weren't talking to each other. Even if they were just on their phones, talking to other people, or whatever else they did, they were always next to each other. Truly inseparable. </p>
<p>Across the hall from their room, there was another room that had been split between two of the kids. As expected, Yoongi and Hoseok had chosen to move in together. </p>
<p>If you asked Yoongi, he would tell you that he didn't want to share the room, but no one in the family believed him. He had initially chosen the room for himself, but Hoseok had insisted that they share it. Yoongi had agreed without much arguing, and so Hoseok got a part of the room for himself. </p>
<p>Like the other pair, the two of them were often found together, though they were not as inseparable as the others. Hoseok liked to go out. Either just around the house or outside to meet up with some of his many, many friends, he liked to go out. Yoongi was quite the opposite, and preferred to stay inside. He would usually sit by his desk, either writing or working on music. He really enjoyed making his own music, and even though none of his songs had gained any real recognition yet, he dreamed about working with it in the future.</p>
<p>Hoseok was the only person who got to hear all of his songs, and he was the one who kept motivating Yoongi to keep going. Sometimes he would also annoy him, by intentionally getting in the way while Yoongi was sitting by the piano. Like all big fancy houses, their house also had one, and once Jin and Namjoon realized Yoongi's interest in the instrument years ago, they had  eagerly gotten him a teacher. </p>
<p>After too many incidents of Hoseok dancing across the piano-keys and getting in the way, Yoongi had put him down on the floor and stubbornly refused to let him back up. That meant he was stuck, as there was no ladder on the piano. The big instrument would be of no use to the tinies, since their weight wasn't enough to push the keys down, so they hadn't bothered with putting ladders on it. </p>
<p>If Yoongi wasn't by the piano, he was at his desk. Either writing lyrics or working on his computer. Or he was in bed, Yoongi loved his bed. He was not lazy, he was just bad at remembering to go to sleep. So once he did remember, he was out like a light. </p>
<p>The reason behind him going to sleep was usually Hoseok or one of his dads reminding him what time it was.</p>
<p>Yoongi was never allowed to sleep for as long as he wanted to, as his brother was like the embodiment of the sun, always up early to wake him up. It was quite the task for Hoseok, and he usually resorted to climbing up to Yoongi's face, then pushing and shouting at him until he woke up. He would be swatted away many times, before Yoongi fully woke up and realized what he was doing. </p>
<p>At just a glance, Hoseok and Yoongi seemed like complete opposites. Yoongi was quiet, shy, and grumpy on the outside. But on the inside, he was a total softie, and that was a side of him that not a lot of people got to see.</p>
<p>Hoseok was literally a little ray of sunshine. There was no other way to describe him. Constantly being super happy and cheerful, trying to make everyone around him happy, Hoseok made an effort to always appear that way to everyone.</p>
<p>But just like Yoongi, there was another side of him, a more quiet, and not-so-happy side. Constantly smiling and convincing everyone you were fine would take a toll on anyone. Sometimes Hoseok would quietly break down, while curled up in his bed. He would silently let out all his built up emotions, give himself some time to calm down, then keep going as if nothing happened. </p>
<p>Yoongi had walked in on him doing this a few times, and instead of immediately trying to cheer him up as the other family members had, he had quietly walked over and wrapped his hands around him in a hug, telling him without any words that he was there for him. </p>
<p>The two of them had grown really close, and they fit perfectly together, bringing out the best in each other. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Apart from the four older boys, Jungkook stayed in the same room. He had previously been sharing it with Jimin and Hoseok, but once they moved he saw no reason to switch rooms. He would have a room for himself either way, so there was no reason to move.</p>
<p>Jungkook had the smallest room out of all the family members, since he was only one person, and a tiny at that. His room was small compared to the other bedrooms, but it was still huge to Jungkook. Every single room in the house had been built big enough to fit the humans, which meant a lot of extra space for a tiny.</p>
<p>Unlike the others, Jungkook had all his things placed on the floor of the room. The other tinies had their rooms on little platforms above the floor, to avoid everything getting knocked over when their human roommates passed by. Just their footsteps were enough to feel like mini-earthquakes to the tinies, so they had to put their things high up to avoid that.</p>
<p>Jungkook however, had a room all to himself. He didn't need to worry about any big roommates accidentally knocking all his things over, so he had placed his things on the floor. That way, he didn't have to climb up and down to reach his room either. Whenever the human family members visited his room, they would just have to watch their step. </p>
<p>Jungkook didn't spend a lot of time in his room anyway. One of his favorite activities was drawing, and he did enjoy curling up in his bed and drawing whatever he came up with. But he also liked to sit in other locations around the house, and sketching different parts of it. Even if he wasn't drawing what was in front of him, sitting in different locations could give him new bursts of inspiration. </p>
<p>That was why Jungkook was often found in all kinds of weird places around the house. Jin had once found him on top of the kitchen cabinets while cooking. Apparently, the overview of the kitchen had given Jungkook some sort of idea, and he had refused to leave until he was done sketching. </p>
<p>Another time, he was found sitting on a branch in a tree in the garden. And between the books on a high shelf in the bookcase in the living room. </p>
<p>The explanation for <em>how</em> he had ended up in those places was usually Taehyung. The youngest human was had a <em>unique</em> way of thinking, and Jungkook knew that he was the least likely to question <em>why </em>Jungkook wanted to be placed in all those random places. </p>
<p>If he wasn't drawing, Jungkook was walking around the house, between his brothers and his dads. He was always welcome to join Jimin and Taehyung in their games, or to join Hoseok outside. </p>
<p>Sometimes Jungkook was swept away by Yoongi, who demanded that Jungkook recorded something for him. While other family members could definitely sing, Jungkook's voice was the most stable, and therefore he was the one Yoongi went to when he needed back-vocals for his songs. Jungkook didn't mind, he had found that singing was a lot of fun. </p>
<p>Jungkook might not have formed the same type connection with any of his brothers as they had with each other, but he didn't feel like he needed it. Being the youngest family member, Jungkook was constantly doted upon by everyone else in the family.</p>
<p>There was of course a lot of teasing involved as well, as there always will be between siblings. But Jungkook was still the youngest brother, as well as the second smallest, (with Jimin being the only one shorter), which meant that the odds were usually in his favor whenever he was fighting with one of his brothers. The moment Jin or Namjoon intervened they would be won over to Jungkook's side, both of them easily tricked by Jungkook's innocent look. </p>
<p>And they would just as easily overlook the mischievous glint in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite what you may believe, it was not very hard for any of the family members to live with a mixed family. It had become more and more common over the last few decades to see mixed families, and most people nowadays would barely bat an eye at them. There were, unfortunately, still people who were stuck in the past, and who refused to accept the change.</p>
<p>There were  humans who still believed themselves to be "superior", and who considered it shameful to live alongside tinies. Sometime during the late 19th century, there had been a big movement to give humans and tinies the same rights, and after decades of fighting for it, the two species were closer than they had ever been to peacefully co-existing. But of course, there would sadly always be people who were stuck in the past, believing that the two species should be living separately. Some humans were still illegally keeping tinies as pets or slaves, and only a few decades ago saw the first tiny to ever be put in any position of power.</p>
<p>On the other end of the spectrum, there were tinies who were afraid of living with humans. That could be understood, as there was always some risk with living with a species so much bigger than yourself. Tinies could easily be hurt, intentionally or not. All tinies knew to be grateful for what peace they had. They knew, that if the humans one day decided that they were tired of the peace, of letting tinies live among them, the smaller species would be easily overthrown. This fear was worse for some tinies than it was for others, and the ones that were severely bothered by it were usually advised to live in a special, tiny-reserved area, where it was guaranteed that humans would not be a bother. </p>
<p>Even though there were humans who despised tinies, and tinies who feared humans, the majority of people had adapted fine. Some people would believe that living with the other species would be difficult, but Jin and Namjoon were just one out of many couples who had proved them wrong.</p>
<p>It had not been particularly hard, as all of their kids were open to the idea of a mixed family. The family members had established a rule on their very first day together, the one rule that was not to be broken under any circumstances.</p>
<p>It was a pretty straightforward rule. It was simply that the humans in the family were never allowed to use their size to their advantage. Small jokes were okay, and little fights between siblings were normal. But it had been made clear that the humans were expected to be able to tell by themselves when they were going too far. It was an easy rule to follow, and all of the family members had immediately agreed to it. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, when you raise kids, they tend to  go through a couple of phases. That means that they're not always as eager to listen to their parents. Usually, the parent was able to control what their child was allowed to do, but that could be hard if there was a big size difference working in the child's favor. </p>
<p>Naturally, it became Jin's responsibility to control the human kids, while Namjoon watched over the tinies. It made it easier for both of them. The tiny kids had quickly learned that it was better to be caught by Namjoon than by Jin. Being caught by Namjoon would only lead to a long talk, or maybe being grounded. But being caught by Jin, would lead to the same thing, but so, so much worse. It was much worse being grounded when your dad could literally just pick you up and keep you in his pocket. Jungkook had learned that lesson during his early teens, when he had spent hours sulking in Jin's pocket, who had refused to let him out until he had "learned his lesson."</p>
<p>Then there were other situations, like the time when Taehyung was in his first year of high school. Though Taehyung had always been close with Jimin, there had been a time when he had suddenly decided to spend his time in school with someone else. Taehyung had made a few new "friends." They were a group of nice enough kids, both human and tinies, who didn't seem to care much about the size of their friends. They had welcomed Taehyung into their group easily, and being the naïve boy that he was, Taehyung had been happy to spend time with his new friends. </p>
<p>But then, they started pressuring him. They started encouraging him to do things, that he didn't really want to do. They made him break things around the school, and they made him skip classes with them. Then, they had told him that they were all going to meet up during the weekend. Late at night, in a weird location that Taehyung wasn't sure exactly where it was. </p>
<p>To be completely honest, Taehyung didn't want to go. And after asking his dads about it, they had both immediately told him that he was not allowed to go. Taehyung didn't want to disappoint his new friends, but he knew that he should listen to his dads. Long story short, after a lot of consideration, he decided to go. </p>
<p>However, he got caught before he even made it out of the house. Unfortunately, that day Jin had gotten tied up at work, and was coming home a lot later than usual. That was usually not a problem, Namjoon was just as good at controlling the kids as his husband. But this one night, Taehyung was carefully sneaking towards the front door, making sure not to alert anyone else in the house of him leaving. Then he finally rounded the last corner, and the front door came into view. And before the door, was Namjoon, who had predicted that Taehyung was going to try to go out.</p>
<p>On any other day, Taehyung would have listened to what Namjoon had to say, accepted the punishment given and silently returned to his room. He didn't like to argue with anyone, and usually he wouldn't even talk back. But this one night, he was determined. He <em>needed</em> to go out, or his friends would be so disappointed in him. They would probably never hang out with him again if he didn't show up tonight. </p>
<p>At first Taehyung argued with Namjoon, explaining his reasoning for why he had to go. When Namjoon didn't budge, Taehyung did something that he knew he would regret. He walked forward, and simply stepped over Namjoon to get to the door. He stepped over him, as if he wasn't even there. Had he been looking, Taehyung would have seen the surprised and hurt look on Namjoon's face. Too bad he didn't look, he only heard his own name being called after him angrily, as Namjoon recovered from the shock. </p>
<p>Taehyung quickly stepped outside, and closed the door behind himself. Then he ran. He was immediately flooded with regret, but it had already been done. There was nothing he could do to take it back now, so he decided to try and make the most of it, and ran to meet up with his "friends".</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Taehyung returned home late at night, a few hours before dawn. </p>
<p>He should not have gone. It would be the last time he talked to his "friends" either way. He had finally had a moment of clarity during the night, and realized how wrong the situation was. So he had left.</p>
<p>He returned home with tears threatening to spill any moment, and silently opened the door and snuck inside. The house was quiet. Taehyung guessed that everyone was asleep. A voice at the back of his head told him that he should be asleep as well.</p>
<p>Taehyung started sneaking back inside the house, towards his room. He stopped outside the living room, where he was faced with Jin, who was sitting on one of the couches with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. Waiting for him, no doubt.</p>
<p>Looking closer, Taehyung felt his heart drop as he spotted Namjoon sitting on Jin's shoulder. He was unable to see the expression on the tiny face from such a distance, but he had a feeling that it was similar to the one on Jin's face. </p>
<p>Taehyung was a good kid. He was nice, and smart. He usually followed the rules, and listened to his dads. And where others his age would have stormed off to their room, and slammed the door shut as loudly as they could, Taehyung stayed put.</p>
<p>And then the tears that had been brimming his eyes finally fell, and all his emotions that had been buried deep inside him came out along with them. Taehyung ran forward, nearly tripping over his own feet as he threw himself onto the couch, into Jin's open arms. He burrowed his head into the empty shoulder, apologizing over and over again, too many times to count, as Jin rubbed his back comfortingly.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a long time, the couple patiently waiting for Taehyung to let out all his built up emotions. When he had finally calmed down, Taehyung pulled back, still sniffing silently, then moved to sit next to Jin, resting his head on the shoulder where Namjoon was still sitting. </p>
<p>Namjoon moved over to him, and leaned his body against Taehyung's head, while softly muttering reassuring words. Namjoon found himself unconciously burrowing further into Taehyung's hair. The hair was soft and fluffy, and Namjoon was surrounded by a comforting warmth, from both of the humans. His own emotions had taken a toll on him while they had waited for Taehyung to get back. The anger and hurt from when Taehyung stepped over him, mixed with the increasing worry as hours ticked by with no sign of Taehyung's return. Now he felt incredibly comforted, as Taehyung was finally back home, and he was safe.</p>
<p>Jin carefully turned his head slightly to the side, and lowered it down to where it rested on top of Taehyung's, careful not to trap Namjoon between them. All three of them let out a deep sigh together, as they were comforted by each other's presence. </p>
<p>As the clock on the other side of the room struck three, they all slowly fell asleep in that same position. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>The next morning, after they had all woken up, and had mostly recovered from the emotions of yesterday, Taehyung silently hoped that his dads had forgiven him, and that the whole thing would be forgotten. </p>
<p>He quickly found out that that was not the case, as it was decided that he was grounded for a month. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>-----<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>As most parents, Jin and  Namjoon didn't get a lot of time to be alone after getting kids. There was always <em>something</em> going on, and that, along with work, took up most of their time. </p>
<p>So when they finally did get some alone-time, they cherished it to the fullest.</p>
<p>Like one particular weekend. Jimin and Taehyung were out for a sleepover with some of their other friends. </p>
<p>Hoseok was out with some of his many, many friends. He had always loved to dance, and once some of his friends had formed something of a dance-crew, he had been happy to join. A group of only tinies of course, as having humans mixed in the group would be a hazard. Jungkook was out with Hoseok, eager to watch his brother dance. He was even considering joining himself, and the other kids in the group were supportive of the idea. The two of them were staying overnight with the group, and wouldn't be home until the afternoon the next day. </p>
<p>And then there was Yoongi. Yoongi was ecstatic, something that was rare to see in him, but he just couldn't help it. Jin and Namjoon had <em>finally </em>agreed to let Yoongi go out to see... someone <em>special</em>. See, while in school, Yoongi spent his free periods with Hoseok, and sometimes their other brothers. But they were in different grades, so Yoongi was alone in class. That was, until he met someone else. There was this one, <em>really cute</em>, guy in Yoongi's class. And after he finally worked up the courage to talk to him, the two had become close friends. For now.</p>
<p>The guy was a tiny, and like most tinies in their school he had been intimidated by Yoongi at first. But after they talked for a while, the two of them had become friends. And maybe Yoongi wanted something more, but he knew not to rush it. For now, Yoongi was finally coming over to the guy's house over the weekend. It really was a perfect plan. The guy was an only child, adopted by a human woman and a tiny man. </p>
<p>Because of this, their house was human-sized. Now, the two parents were going out themselves for the weekend, and were hesitant to leave their son home alone in such a big house. That's when Yoongi had made the suggestion, and after a few days of the guy nagging his parents, they had agreed to let Yoongi come over. </p>
<p>Yoongi was ecstatic. He was going to spend the entire weekend with a cute guy from his class, who he may or may not have a huge crush on. It was perfect.</p>
<p>Once Jin and Namjoon caught on, understanding why Yoongi was so excited, they had sat down, just the three of them, and had a painfully awkward conversation.</p>
<p>As if it wasn't awkward enough, when any adult tries to talk to you about your love life, and what you need to keep in mind. The dreaded phrase, "Use protection", had certainly come up in their conversation. But it was oh so much worse, when the talk consisted of your two dads, trying to explain everything that you had to keep in mind if it was between a human and a tiny. Jin had started by explaining his side of it, as him and Yoongi were both human. And then, Namjoon just had to chime in with thoughts on what it was like to be the tiny one in the situation, at which point Yoongi had abrubtly stood up and sped out of the room, trying desperatly to hide his red face. </p>
<p>He failed to notice the matching shit-eating grins on his dads' faces. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Once all the kids were out of the house, that left Jin and Namjoon alone for the first time in a while. With the house usually occupied by five kids, they had learned to cherish every moment they got to themselves. This weekend was one of those rare moments, and they were going to make the most of it. </p>
<p>As Saturday came around, Jimin and Taehyung were the first to leave, being picked up by some of their friends. Next to leave were Hoseok and Jungkook, who had decided to travel with their group. The last one to leave was Yoongi. Jin had easily agreed to drive him to his friend's house when Yoongi had asked, and Namjoon had decided to come along. And if that was just their excuse to keep teasing Yoongi about his "friend" then, well, it was already too late by the time Yoongi realized, as they were already halfway there. </p>
<p>Yoongi was pointedly looking out the window, doing his best to ignore Jin sitting next to him in the driver's seat. That was manageable, it was harder to ignore Namjoon, currently sitting in Yoongi's hand, resting on his lap. They all knew that it was not necessary for Namjoon to sit there, a part of the car was built with smaller seats, designed to let tinies safely travel in the big vehicles. But all of the tiny family members were open with the fact that they preferred being held while in the car, as it was a lot more comfortable. </p>
<p>Jin was unable to hold him, as he needed both of his hands to drive. Therefore, Namjoon had easily settled down in Yoongi's hand instead, which put him in a perfect position to pester the boy. Even with Yoongi doing his best to ignore his dads, it was hard to ignore someone literally in the palm of his hand. </p>
<p>After a car ride that felt much longer than it really was, they finally arrived at their destination. Yoongi eagerly jumped out of the car, dropping Namjoon in Jin's outstretched hand, before moving to the back of the car to grab his bag. Once he had the bag, he turned to say goodbye to his dads, before walking up to the house. </p>
<p>After waiting to see Yoongi enter the house, Jin lowered his hand down so Namjoon could slide into his chest pocket, then started the drive home. Time passed by quickly, and soon they were back home. </p>
<p>Jin walked inside, shut the door behind himself and took off his shoes. Then he stopped for a moment, reveling in the silence of the house. He looked down and met the eyes of Namjoon, who was looking back up at him. Then both of their faces morphed into two matching grins, as Jin kept walking into the house. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>They had the entire night to themselves. They could have gone out on a date for the first time in years. They could have gone to a fancy restaurant, then they could have gone to the movies, then finished of the date with a romantic, late night walk under the stars. It would have been perfect. But things like that had never really been their thing. </p>
<p>They had been on countless dates back when they first started dating. They had done everything they could think of, and they had enjoyed most of it. But they had found that it was just as nice to stay home, just the two of them. So that's what they decided to do.</p>
<p>Jin dropped Namjoon off in the living room before he went into the kitchen, determined to scour every shelf until he had found any snacks they might have laying around. Namjoon picked up the tiny-sized remote and started looking for something to watch. Jin returned soon enough, and dumped a big pile of snacks on the table, right next to Namjoon, who looked up at the imposing pile, which looked more like a small mountain to him. He then turned to look up at Jin, and questioningly raised an eyebrow at him. Jin answered by tilting his head, crossing his arms and looking back down at him with a look that was daring Namjoon to say something. </p>
<p>After a short staring contest, Namjoon huffed out a short sigh, before he walked closer to Jin, signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Jin responded quickly, smiling at his small victory, before leaning down and scooping Namjoon into his hand. He moved over to sit on the couch, where he had put a bunch of pillows in a pile, which he now leaned back against. Once he was comfortable, Jin put Namjoon down on his shoulder, then wrapped both of them in the blankets that he had prepared as well. At last, he reached over to the remote and pressed play on the movie that Namjoon had picked. </p>
<p>Namjoon leaned back, partly into the pillows and partly into Jin's neck. He grabbed onto one of the blankets that Jin had pulled up to his neck, and pulled it closer to himself. He let out a quiet, content sigh at the nice warm feeling all around him, then shifted his  gaze over to the TV on the opposite side of the room. </p>
<p>Jin was quietly munching on some of the many snacks he had brought, and started giving small bits of them to Namjoon, who happily accepted them.</p>
<p>They were unable to stay silent for long, as they fell into their old habit of nitpicking everything about the movie they were watching. To fit the mood of the night, they were watching a romantic movie. <em>A</em> <em>very cheesy, </em>romantic movie. One of those movies that you don't watch for the romance, but rather to laugh at all the stuff that you had already seen a million times before in other movies. </p>
<p>At one point, the main guy in the movie went to pick up the main girl at her university, and <em>of course</em>, the Popular Girls™ just <em>had</em> to be watching. Jin made a comment at that, complaining that Namjoon never let him do that back when they were in university. Namjoon chuckled as he reminded him that being carried around campus had been more than enough.</p>
<p>Back in their university days, Jin had been that one guy on campus that everyone just knew about. He was handsome, smart, rich, funny, and most importantly, an incredibly nice person, known for being kind to everyone he met. He and Namjoon had been friends since Namjoon started his first year at the school, so no one really cared when Jin started carrying Namjoon around. It was normal for humans to do that with their tiny friends, so it was nothing out of the ordinary. Jin was also known to sometimes carry around people he didn't even know, just to help them out. </p>
<p>Really, the amount of times tiny girls had faked injuries to get Jin to carry them was ridiculous. And Jin, being completely aware of what they were doing but not wanting to be rude, would help them, and then when they asked for his number so they could "pay him back", he would give them a fake number and move on.</p>
<p>But then, once Jin and Namjoon had finally gotten their shit together and started dating, people had noticed. Of course they did, it's not like the two of them were being discrete. Rumors started spreading the moment Jin dropped Namjoon off at his morning class with a kiss instead of their usual goodbye. Then, once people got too curious and finally asked them about their relationship, they confirmed that they were dating. </p>
<p>After that, Namjoon noticed a lot of people glaring at him, but he quickly got used to it. Though, it got a lot worse when Jin started to become like a guy straight out of a rom-com, doing everything he could to spoil Namjoon rotten, carrying him everywhere and constantly buying him things. Namjoon had convinced him to stop eventually, which had eased the glares a little bit.</p>
<p>They kept watching the movie, having a good time just laughing at the cheesiness. Soon they were on their second movie, then their third. At some point about halfway through the third movie they decided to order food. Jin took out his phone, and held it down so Namjoon could see as well. They easily agreed on what to get, and after ordering Jin put his phone away again and curled into the same position as before. </p>
<p>It didn't take long before the doorbell was ringing. Jin sat up, with his hand gently pressing Namjoon into his neck so he wouldn't fall, before standing up and putting him down in the mound of blankets. Jin went to answer the door, while Namjoon stayed on the couch, wrapping the blankets around himself. </p>
<p>Jin returned with the food just a moment later, putting the containers filled with food down on the coffee table. He sat back down on the couch, after checking to make sure Namjoon was out of the way. Namjoon rolled out of his little blanket-burrito before moving over to Jin, who got the hint and lifted him up onto his lap, where he settled down again. Jin grabbed his own food, then handed the much smaller container, with a tiny-sized portion to Namjoon. </p>
<p>Once they both had their food they kept watching the movie, somehow still talking about everything going on, despite constantly having their mouths full. As they finished their third movie, the now empty containers were forgotten on the coffee table, as they moved to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Jin once again carried Namjoon in his hand, slightly pressing him into his chest as he walked. He dropped Namjoon off by his tiny section of the room so he could get changed, before going to get changed himself. Once they were both done changing, they moved to the bed.</p>
<p>Jin laid down first, before putting Namjoon down next to his head. He left his hand on top of him, the hand working as a blanket to keep him warm. They laid like that for a while, looking at each other, talking about nothing in particular, and just enjoying each other's company. Jin kept absentmindedly petting Namjoon, moving his thumb up to gently stroke the top of his head. </p>
<p>Soon enough, they both felt their eyelids grow heavy. Before they both fell asleep, Jin leaned down, while Namjoon sat up slightly to meet him. They both let their eyes slide shut, as Jin's lips wrapped around Namjoon's face, who leaned into the lips and accepted the warm, damp feeling that came with them. It would always be a weird experience for both of them, but they had learned to enjoy the feeling. Jin liked that he was able to feel all of Namjoon in such an intimate way, sometimes letting his tongue slip out to explore Namjoon's face. Namjoon found it equally exciting, relaxing and letting his husband take over. He enjoyed the warmth that overwhelmed him as the soft lips roamed all over his face, and all the way down to his chest. He trusted Jin completely, and was therefore able to completely relax his body and fully lean into the kiss, trusting Jin to take control. Jin brought his hand up to support Namjoon from behind, placing one final peck on the top of his head before he let his lips slide off of him. </p>
<p>They both leaned back, Jin putting his head back on the pillow, and Namjoon leaning into the hand curled around him. They stayed looking at each other, letting their eyes alone take in every part of the other one's face, both sporting huge grins as they looked at each other with eyes full of love. </p>
<p>They once again felt the heaviness of their eyelids, and Jin moved his hand, still cupped around Namjoon, down to gently press Namjoon's back into his neck. Then he pulled the cover up and wrapped it around both of them. Jin kept his hand on his husband, and Namjoon let his arms drape over the fingers. </p>
<p>There were no more words spoken, as they were both slipping off to sleep. No words were required, they both knew what the other was thinking. They were both so incredibly happy, about everything in their lives. They had always been happy together, and they had become impossibly happier as their family grew. Now, they were just reveling in the warm and happy feeling in both of their hearts. </p>
<p>Even though no more words were spoken, their heart were both saying the same thing.</p>
<p>A quiet "<em>I love you</em>" rang out through the room, and though it was completely inaudible, Jin and Namjoon both felt it, and it was the last thing they felt before their eyes slid shut, and their minds drifted off into the night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There we go! How was it?<br/>Please tell me in a comment if you enjoyed it, I want to hear your thoughts.<br/>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>